Randomness Plus Four
by Blastermine
Summary: The random adventurous of Star Fox... Anime /Rpg /space thriller style
1. Explination sheet

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff as well as Starfox and certain pieces of comic.

Chapter One: Explanations

This chapter shall be divided into one section, stuff.

The Blood Oath Celebration

A celebration held by the elves once every hundred years to honor the treaty between dragons and elves

Sir Baron

"King of the sky"

Marluxia

Organizations 13's number eleven, Wields a pink scythe.

Pirogoeth

Piro's Quake character.

Sakura-Saezuri

My neopet. sakurasaezuri likes hunting for treasure.  
When meeting others, sakurasaezuri would insult from afar.

Marche

The main character in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance

Meteo Shine

Sir Baron's ultimate attack

Rasengan

The Fourth Hokage's Jutsu

Tera Flare

The attack that Zero Bahamut uses

Mind Transfer Jutsu

Lets user posses another

Ino

Sakura (from Naruto)'s Rival

Deathray

A gigantic Laser cannon. Deals eight damage to all enemy forces in its firing range.

Luster purge

A psychic type move. Deals damage with a flash of light

Sephiroth

A man with one wing. Caries a long katana and wields Heartless Angel.

Heartless Angel

Magic that causes immense pain (actually it gets your hp down to 1 but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?).

Kairi

Sora's GF

GF

Girl friend

Pheonix

Summon monster revives things in a large area.

Darkaga

Deals heavy dark damage

Gatsuga

"Twin fang destroyer"

Quake

Some shooting game

Now let the story begin!


	2. Fox Gets Baroned

Disclaimer: read the disclaimer on chapter one

Also I don't own Robot chicken, or those other fanfics

Or kingdom hearts 2

Okay now to the story

Chapter 2 Fox gets Baroned

----------------------------last Friday----------------------------------

One Cold morning there was this guy who couldn't get up.

Bree-Bree-Bree-Bree-Bree-Bree-Bree-Bree-Bree!

_Jus gie me …five. .morz minutz. Droned Fox in a voice that sounded like Mickey?_

_Female character: well perhaps you shouldn't have gone to that magical rave party._

_Fox What…_

_Female character: You know, the "Blood oath celebration"._

_Fox: whataminute! You're not Krystal! You're someone far less sexy._

_Note: Fox's implied view of Krystal Does not represent Blastermine's view of Krystal._

_METEOR SHINE!!_

_RASENWINDSHURIKAN!!!_

_TERA FLARE!!!! _

_MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!_

_Mysterious female: wow, I really have to get around to thanking Ino for teaching me this. _

_Enter Krystal dressed in a black robe with fluffy red clouds on it._

_Krystal: You know this ino had better not be another girl, Fox_

_Fox possessed by mysterious female character: Umm…_

_Krystal: whataminute Sakura-saezuri I'll have to ask you to stop possessing my Foxie_

_Sakura saezuri possessing Fox: since when he was Your "Foxie"_

_Krystal:Scince I called him that in all those other fan fictions_

_Sakura saezuri oh well any way ahem My EVIL PLAN IS TO SELL ALL THE ARWINGS SO I CAN GET A SWORD OF SKARSDEN koff koff cough._

_Krystal: Yeah, all I can say is WTF so I guess I'll have to hit you with my staff._

_Promptly the staff started crackling with a White crackling light._

_Krystal: FINAL STAFF!!!_

_Sakura saezuri: Yeah, could you get me --hushed whispering--_

_You hear a far off teleport to sound._

Meanwhile…

Falco: slippy I have an excellent idea!

_Slippy: what?_

_Falco: Lets reenact a scene from Robot Chicken_

_Slippy: which one?_

_Falco: The one with the talking cars._

_Slippy: Sweet._

Meanwhile…

_Sakura saezuri possessing Fox: By Now_

_Fox: what where am I?_

_Krystal: OMG_

_Fox?_

_Krystal: I meant Ohmygosh!!_

_Sir Baron: Fox, are you Slippy Toad's boss?_

_Fox: Yeah_

_Sir Baron: Krystal you may want to leave the room._

So Sir baron proceeded to kill Fox than he revived him then he killed him again then he revived him. This cycle went on for 67 minutes. It stopped only because Baron remembered he had to kill Beet.

------------------------------------------The Present-----------------------------------------

Fox: So see, this is why we have to destroy the ultimate evil. Any questions?


	3. Media evil and dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Sepiroth or Inyuasha or a pair of Fairy Shoes.

Falco: What, how'd you know about me an' Slippy ?!

Fox: It's a flash back; it shows every thing that happened.

Suddenly someone teleports in.

Mysterious stranger: What did you want me to do with this?

Falco: What did you do with Katt ?!

Mysterious stranger: I just carried her in here.

_Falco: What, how'd you know about me an' Slippy ?!_

Peppy: whoa, a flash back of something that happened 30 seconds ago. Who ever you are you must be evil.

Katt: What about you and Slippy!?

Falco: Well uhh ermm the truth is that I um… I WANT YOU BOTH!!!!!!

Krystal: Well enough of that.

Krystal: Hey he's the guy that stole my clothes this morning!

Mysterious Man: Hey, hey my eyes were dull brown.

Slippy: so you're Blastermine.

Blastermine: you must be very clever to figure that out.

Slippy: actually your wearing a nametag.

Peppy: What are you doing here?

Blastermine: Krystal, if you turn evil you'll be able to be like Sepiroth and kill people with huge combos.

Peppy: Why is the AUTHOR here??

Blastermine: I don't like Falco. So Krystal have you made your choice?

Krystal: I'm coming!

Teleport

Fox: After them!!

Fox: Ewww… you three, get a room.

Peppy: WOOOT! Now this is TV.


	4. Backstory

Back-story

Disclamer:I don't own star fox or rasengan… BUT I do own alpha rasengan.

Once upon a time there was a planet named Cernia (I think).

This planet was happy and magical and stuff. There was a planet called Terra. This planet possesses alpha rasengan. The Cernia people decided to seal Terra so Terrans could never again use any Rasengan other than Normal Rasengan. So when Cernia was Splodied

The seal was BROKEN Bwhahahahhahahahah heh. Now Alpha Rasengan Has been rediscoverd and Corneria will be their next target.

Fox: We HAVE TO FIGHT THAT!?

Disembodied voice: Yup

Krystal: You're a sadist.

Disembodied voice: Yup


End file.
